The Chronicles of Narnia: The Star-Gazer
by hiei'sdarklover
Summary: I do not own any of this. This is a work of literature based on C.S Lewis' works. I own only my OC. That is all This story is about a young girl, Who was simply born different. She knew not why she was different but she knew she wasn't like anyone else in Scotland. Driven out of her home town, she wanders through the wilderness until she comes upon something strange yet familiar.


From the Glistening Eastern Sea Queen Lucy the Valiant

From the Great Western Wood King Edmund the Just

From the Radiant Southern Sun Queen Susan the Gentle

From the Clear Northern Sky King Peter the Magnificent

From the birth place of Narnia's Deep Magic Aslan the Absolute

From the Talmarines and Prince Caspian of the Second Darkest Years of Narnia's History.

Narnia and its History, A seemingly harmless fairytale that was told to the children of man, many sons of adam and daughters of eve who have spanned the countless centuries looking for this land of majestic magical prowess. One such Daughter of Eve had been thrown into such a search, for a place that would be better then where she was now stuck.

Scotland, January 7th

Soft huffs and puffs of cold, steamy breath came from a pair of soft pink lips on a chilled face that was huddled up in a scarf wrapped around a gentle slender neck with mountains of messy flame red curls that tumbled down slim yet broad shoulders ending at the hips of a body cloaked in a heavy furlined winter cloak that mustve cost several days worth of wages. Deep almost ocean blue eyes gazed around at the snowy abyss around her as she breathed in and out heavily, seeming standing in mounds of snow, ah..she was lost yep definitely lost..;Shuffling the snow around with heavy thick boots lugging a thick black back pack around that had a small amount of belongings tucked inside. She'd lost sight of the road hours ago bringing mitten covered hands up to her face and pressed them against her gentle curved nose and high cheek bones. Breathing against them several times to make them warmer before rubbing them against her face. Nadia McClan, A young girl of only 17 years of age, Wandering along through the scottish countryside in the depths of winter. She sighed heavily as she coughed a bit, well she supposed dying of frost bite or starvation while traveling would be better then getting mugged in an alleyway back in the town she had just escaped from.

Sighing heavily once more against her thick knitted mittens, they had several patches on them where she'd had to fix them. She was suppose to be out here trying to find her uncle's house, the one living relative who she was told would help her...Poor, orphaned Nadia..Poor little freak. Someone who had something that was too hard for normal people to understand..a connection to something she was absolutely terrified of. She was beginning to think that her mother's eldest sister and her family lied to her just to get her out of their hair.. Swallowing a little dryly as she fished out the map from her backpack again and began to try to backtrack the way she had come. After walking for another thirty minutes her legs were starting to get cold from the snow making her thick pants slightly damp and there was still no roadsigns yet. She groaned loudly as she placed a hand against her head, it was starting to get dark and she really did not want to be out here at night..

Squating for a moment after making a cleared off little spot with her boots, she breathed in deeply and out slowly. Clearing her head so she could think straight as she closed her eyes, slipping the mitten off her right hand, her middle finger had a strange gray tint to it that stopped at where her finger connected to her hand. The finger was very much alive but it had been that way since she was born, it wasn't something she really understood very well, reaching down she cleared away the snow as much as possible to get to the cold hard ground beneath it. Pressing her hand down against the ground she became still almost like she was a statue, there was only a tiny movement every now and again that was her breathing. After a minute like this she stood up and slipped her mitten back on putting the map away and began to head off in a seemingly random direction towards the west.

She traveled until her legs were starting to become numb from the cold as the snow's wetness seeped in through her pants. Shuddering heavily as she had to pull her legs out of the deep snow that was half way up her calves and getting higher by the minute. It seemed hopeless..as if she was going to be shifting her way through snow for a life time until a cave began to come into sight just at the base of a huge mountain range. She breathed in softly as she began to hurry pushing through the snow as quickly as possible finally getting into the cave. "Ah...finally...no snow.." she muttered almost sounding completely exhausted, she had no feeling left in her legs but seemingly found the strength to keep walking. The deeper into the darkness she went the more strange the cave seemed to get. It was almost...warm as if she was standing in the middle of a sauna.. She breathed in and out softly as warm steam brushed against her face. What...what was this..there was a strange glow beginning to appear as she turned a corner, there was glow worms along the ceiling of the deep wet cave up til now but the glow...was a warm orange.. it was very strange indeed but yet she couldn't help but feel so curious.

The strange warmth of the cave made her legs feel so much better it was almost as if she was sitting in a hot bath right now. She breathed out softly as she untied her scarf letting it just hang down around her neck as she pushed her cloak open a bit fanning her face. She was sweating a bit taking the cloak and scarf off packing it into her backpack before finally coming to a large strangely clear pond of water that the glow was coming from. Nadia's slender slightly red brows furrowed a bit in a confused look as she began to walk a little closer towards it. Her blue eyes glowing in the darkness, it almost felt like...she was being pulled in, her feet dragged slightly though as she was so focused on the strange swirling orange circles at the bottom of the pond. She wasn't paying any attention as she tripped on a rock and fell into the pond dragging her backpack in with her. Struggling a bit in the water as she was being weighed down by her boots...no it was almsot as if something was pulling her down by her feet. No matter how much she struggled and tried to swim she was getting farther and farther away from the surface.

Unable to hold her breath any longer she gasped a rush of water invading her lungs as she coughed heavily blacking out suddenly her vision leaving her as she settled down. Strangely sinking through the orange swirls as her backpack floated down with her and she just up and disappeared completely. Not even minutes later she began to wake up feeling warmth...and...sand? She furrowed her brows a bit as she sat up coughing a bit spewing water from her lungs as she breathed out slowly before blinking a few times as she looked down at her soaking wet winter clothing. Sighing softly as she shivered a bit at the breeze that blew by her but frowned, wait a minute...wasn't she just in a cave..in the middle of a snow storm in the scottish countryside. A rather confused look came to her face as she looked around her, waves were beating against the sands upon which she sat, there was trees everywhere. It was sweltering hot..like...it was summer all of a sudden, she stood up reaching down picking up her strangely dry backpack. Shrugging off her clothing piece by piece until she was left with nothing on but wet pants and shirt hanging the wet clothing over one arm hugging her boots against herself as her left hand held her backpack.

Walking along the beach silently as her gaze was simply taking in the magnificent land around her. A soft breath was slowly expelled from her lips as she swallowed afterwards, where on earth was she...It was incredible. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud roaring in the distance..was that..was that a lion? Sweatdropping a bit in nervousness as she raised a brow, there was no lions in scottland to her knowledge. So Where on earth could she be?

Heading towards the trees, the sweet scent of flowers tickling her nose as she tugged on the glove of her left hand pulling it off and tucking it into her backpack leaving the one on the right on. She reached out with her uncovered left hand sliding it along the tree bark slowly, it all felt so real. Surely though she must be dreaming, there was no way she could've just...was there? She frowned somewhat as she continued to walk along barefooted through the forest, leaves crunching under her feet. The sounds of birds accompanied her as she went, filling her ears with songs. They seemed just like the birds back home but...somehow they were different, much more lively.

Nadia sighed gently as she walked along, it was so different here..but what was the difference? the weather? the birds? She couldn't quite place it but it felt...almost like home. Turning around and around in a circle after a moment as she was examining everything she came upon. Inhaling sharply when she came face to face on her last circling with a small...man? he was quite short and well hairy. Trumpkin frowned as he stared at the girl, what was a daughter of Eve doing in Narnia? All was at peace and well so why did a human he'd never seen arrive. It was obvious to him she had no idea where she was as he began to approach her, hand on his sword, "what are you doing here girl?!" he asked stepping towards her quickly.

Nadia backed up a bit, "I-i'm not even sure where here is?" she said with a confused look on her face as she cried out a bit when the back of her foot hit a tree root and she began to fall over. Strangely the tree's roots came up and caught her cradling her almost in a chair of roots, Nadia's bright blue eyes widened quite a bit as she breathed in and out slowly. 'w-what...just happened...' her thoughts were mingling into confusion and slight distraught as she looked down at the roots that were supporting her. Trumpkin's face gave way to a shocked look as he stared at her, "you're in Narnia...H-how did you do that" he said gesturing towards the tree's roots. Nadia blinked a little before smiling slightly, "I...I don't know..I just thought...I just wanted someone to catch me". she spoke in a soft and gentle tone as the roots lifted her up and placed her back on her feet before burying into the ground once more.

Several trees creaked and swayed in unison as they moved giving way to a path, Nadia breathed out softly as she stared at the path the trees had made. "what...is happening?" she sounded almost breathless as the dwarf came up to stand next to her. "Looks to me like you're being summoned. Well best to follow it and see where it goes yeah?" Perhaps this was Aslan's way of encouraging her into Narnia further. Trumpkin didn't know but he wouuld go along with her just to keep her out of trouble, he supposed he could do that much. "The names Trumpkin..I'll accompany you if you like." he muttered awkwardly. Nadia smiled at him as she nodded her head softly, "That would be nice..My name is Nadia". and so a new adventure would begin as the two set off down the path to find just what was in store for them.


End file.
